


A Devil in Between the Sheets

by Synka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Newt Scamander, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 家長組+骨科組（也就是Gramander和TS/NS）的3P成人向故事，首發於CWT47的無料。請務必注意警示。





	1. 擱淺

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvonne_tsugu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/gifts).



> * 3P，家長組、骨科組，PG/NS, TS/NS.  
> * 警示：NC-17、性愛描寫。
> 
> * Title is from Only Angel by Harry Styles.

01.  
　　有些類似擱淺的感受，但這好極了，這感覺好極了。  
　　紐特沒能發出任何言語，他每一次的呼息都是一次與西瑟斯的肌膚相親，他的語言便是情慾的語言。紐特嘗試著以修長的手指包覆那些雙唇尚未能夠抵達的領域，那些更接近西瑟斯核心的地方。「寶貝。」或許西瑟斯如此呼喚著他，然而波西瓦自後方猛烈起來的撞擊卻是更為鮮明的表示，紐特更醉心於聆聽波西瓦的語言。  
　　紐特擱淺得如同偶然成型的砂礫海岸，波西瓦是那波濤洶湧的烈浪，西瑟斯則是那堅持不懈的狂風暴雨，兩者都要他的身軀與慾求。紐特不曾想過要換氣。當波西瓦垂落的瀏海像最細微的海流牽引著他，當波西瓦在自己耳畔低吟了「阿緹米斯」這個名字，紐特在擱淺的岸邊掙扎著越過了巔峰。波西瓦體內的一部分逐漸自腿部最原始的地方滑落下來了，如同雨後總算略微停歇的潮汐。  
　　可是西瑟斯又是那麼快地將紐特翻過了身，急切地要往紐特的裡側注入更多的生命力。於是紐特擱淺在深海的沙灘下，慾望彌留於上。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


	2. 後浪

02.  
　　紐特醒來，一種深陷潮汐後的錯覺。他起先迷失得猶如一位方上岸的潛海者，接著他鮮明地感知到是什麼甦醒了他，那一次又一次的舔舐近似於狂浪餘韻的溫柔水波，就觸碰在紐特放縱了一夜後特別敏感的後方，一次又一次，堅持不懈。紐特毫無顧忌地呻吟，他捨不得離開，卻也不明白如何使自己的身體順從地留下來；他的感官實在過於超載，似乎再也承受不住多一點的刺激。那分明是種舌尖的溫暖，之餘他卻像是情慾的滾燙、炙熱的愛。  
　　「波西，」紐特的聲音迷濛得如清晨的海霧，「波西，別這樣。」可是卻又徒勞地將身體更進一步地向對方獻上。

　　他沒感受到西瑟斯的清醒，直到一雙帶繭的厚實手掌包裹住他前方勃發著的器官。早安，西瑟斯的語言裡帶著笑意，一如往常，好似他現在沒正握住紐特的器官似的。紐特終於意識到自己剛才至現在的呻吟和動靜，他揪住了床單像揪住船錨，試圖在這暈眩的瘋狂裡面找出一個穩定的可能。然而他感覺到自己在慾望的邊緣，只差一步之遙便步入深淵。  
　　而紐特。而紐特也僅是一介凡人，於是他進一步將自己送入西瑟斯的掌心，退一步將另一面的自我獻給波西瓦靈巧的舌尖。他無所顧忌地洩露出那些嗚咽的聲響，淚水凝聚於眼眶邊緣的將墜欲墜如凌晨時分的薄霜，有些疼痛的溫暖。  
　　西瑟斯的雙眼沒有離開過紐特的，他盯著弟弟的雙目，那是粉碎的翡翠凝固於新生的海藍寶石、祖母綠與貓眼石的結合，充滿脫俗的美麗與靈性的色澤。西瑟斯有時想藏住紐特，不被這個世界給發掘這樣的美好，有時他卻又想向世界展現紐特的出色與獨特。他也知道，紐特終究會被另一個同等獨具一格的眼光給吸引，於是當波西瓦進入他們的生活時，他一點也不意外。他是欣然接受的，然而必然是不會輕易放手的；於是有時便會如同此刻，他半是認真半是玩笑地追求著紐特的目光，偶然興起的競爭心，他永遠得不夠紐特給他的親近。西瑟斯加快了動作，甚至另一手搓揉起紐特胸膛的起伏，滿意地見到紐特的眼神越加迷離恍惚。  
　　紐特忽然全身更加劇烈地顫抖了一下，只因波西瓦撫摸起他敏感的後腰、舔舐起器官後方脆弱的肌膚、劇烈地親吻更後方的穴口，全是以野性的頻率。紐特顫抖如瘋狂天象中的岌岌可危的獨木舟，前方是暴風雨的衝擊，後方則是海浪淘的侵襲，兩者都要他放手、選擇深陷於裡側。於是他放手了，意識暈眩如漩渦，視線撩亂如星河，他無所矜持地展開自己、打開雙腿，讓雨水與海潮淹沒。

　　早晨格外的安靜突顯紐特連綿的喘息，西瑟斯稍微移動了位置，伸展身體向床頭櫃抽取紙巾的聲響被強化了好幾分。波西瓦抓住機會欺身上來，手指在紐特腹臍附近徘徊，有意無意的親暱舉動。他幾乎佔據了紐特所有的視線，而紐特也樂意他。  
　　「早安。」紐特對波西瓦說，脫口而出的言語和攬住對方背脊的寬闊同等溫柔。波西瓦似乎有些難捨於紐特的肌膚，在雀斑灑落如星的肩頭上落下幾次親吻後總算回答：「早安，阿緹米斯。」一種晨間的沙啞與低沉給了紐特剛平歇一陣的海面又引起次次漣漪，細碎的電流飛速地竄過紐特的脊柱。紐特攀上波西瓦背脊的指節曲起，在這片遼闊上印上一個個淺淡的半月形痕跡。波西瓦自然明白對方的意有所指，窩在情人頸側的臉龐微笑了一下。紐特在在某種程度上就是情難自禁地更愛波西瓦一點，比如此刻，他想與波西瓦四目交接、聽著對方沉重的喘息，就這樣緩慢而安靜地讓對方進來，經驗著兩人的烏托邦。

　　他大抵是將情緒都流露在臉上了，只因他聽見西瑟斯發出一段失去耐性的呻吟，有些不符年齡的無理取鬧：「啊，葛雷夫這傢伙，總是能得到更多一點的愛。」紐特沒能轉過頭去，都能猜想出對方偽裝的噘嘴動作，看在上帝的份上，他的哥哥早已過了兩倍的青春期年紀，這點過於年少的鬥嘴能否消停一些。紐特嘆息，「西瑟斯，」並示意對方靠近一些，在對方左臉頰上啄了一次短暫的親吻；安撫的意味勝過情慾。西瑟斯親吻紐特的髮旋，親吻他的髮鬢，親吻他的耳朵，親吻他的下顎；愛撫的意味凌駕安撫。紐特不自覺地搖搖頭，他不確定自己是否真心誠意地想要推拒。他開始感受到那暗潮漩渦的再次成形，他或許有那麼一點想脫身，可是當波西瓦以舌尖與溫暖的口腔愛撫著紐特胸前的突起，他又迷失了，深陷其中使一切都顯得更加輕易了。

  
Dec 9, 2017.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> * 獻給親愛的Saya。


End file.
